Quo vadis/Rozdział 51
Petroniusz wyszedłszy od cezara kazał się nieść do swego domu na Karynach, który, otoczony z trzech stron ogrodem i mając z przodu małe forum Cecyliów, wyjątkowo ocalał w czasie pożaru. Z tego powodu inni augustianie, którzy potracili domy, a w nich mnóstwo bogactw i dzieł sztuki, nazywali Petroniusza szczęśliwym. Mówiono zresztą o nim od dawna, że jest pierworodnym synem Fortuny, a coraz żywsza przyjaźń, jaką mu w ostatnich czasach okazywał cezar, zdawała się potwierdzać słuszność tego mniemania. Lecz ów pierworodny syn Fortuny mógł rozmyślać teraz chyba nad zmiennością tej matki, a raczej nad podobieństwem jej z Chronosem pożerającym własne dzieci. "Gdyby mój dom był się spalił - mówił sobie - a z nim razem moje gemmy, moje naczynia etruskie i szkło aleksandryjskie, i miedź koryncka, to może Nero naprawdę zapomniałby urazy. Na Polluksa! I pomyśleć, że ode mnie tylko zależało, by w obecnej chwili być prefektem pretorianów. Byłbym Tygellina ogłosił za podpalacza, którym zresztą jest, byłbym go ubrał w "bolesną tunikę", wydał ludowi, ochronił chrześcijan i odbudował Rzym. Kto wie nawet, czy uczciwym ludziom nie poczęłoby się dziać lepiej. Powinienem był to zrobić choćby ze względu na Winicjusza. W razie zbytniej roboty jemu ustąpiłbym urząd prefekta - i Nero nie próbowałby się nawet opierać... Niechby sobie Winicjusz ochrzcił potem wszystkich pretorianów i samego nawet cezara, co by mi to mogło szkodzić! Nero pobożny, Nero cnotliwy i miłosierny - pocieszny by nawet przedstawiał widok." I jego niekłopotliwość była tak wielka, że począł się uśmiechać. Lecz po chwili myśl jego zwróciła się w inną stronę. Zdawało mu się, że jest w A.ncjum i że Paweł z Tarsu mówi do niego: "Nazywacie nas nieprzyjaciółmi życia, ale odpowiedz mi, Petroniuszu: gdyby cezar był chrześcijaninem i postępował wedle naszej nauki, czy życie wasze nie byłoby pewniejsze i bezpieczniejsze?" I wspomniawszy te słowa, mówił sobie dalej "Na Kantara! Ilu tu chrześcijan pomordują, tylu Paweł znajdzie nowych, bo jeśli świat nie może stać na łotrostwie, to on ma słuszność... Ale kto wie, czy nie może, skoro stoi. Ja sam, który nauczyłem się niemało, nie nauczyłem się, jak być dość wielkim łotrem, i dlatego przyjdzie sobie żyły otworzyć... Ale przecie na tym musiałoby się skończyć, a gdyby nawet nie skończyło się tak, to skończyłoby się inaczej. Szkoda mi Eunice i mojej wazy mirreńskiej, ale Eunice jest wolną, a waza pójdzie ze mną. Ahenobarbus nie dostanie jej w żadnym razie! Szkoda mi również Winicjusza. Zresztą, jakkolwiek mniej nudziłem się w ostatnich czasach niż dawniej, jestem gotów. Na świecie rzeczy są piękne, ale ludzie w większej części tak plugawi, że życia nie warto żałować. Kto umiał żyć, ten powinien umieć umrzeć. Jakkolwiek należałem do augustianów, byłem człowiekiem więcej wolnym, niż oni tam przypuszczają." Tu wzruszył ramionami: "Oni tam może myślą, że w tej chwili drżą mi kolana i strach podnosi mi włosy na głowie, a ja wróciwszy do domu wezmę kąpiel w fiołkowej wodzie, po czym moja Złotowłosa sama mnie namaści i po posiłku każemy sobie śpiewać na głosy ten hymn do Apollina, który ułożył Antemios. Sam kiedyś powiedziałem: "O śmierci nie warto myśleć, bo ona bez naszej pomocy o nas myśli." Byłoby jednak rzeczą godną podziwu, gdyby naprawdę istniały jakie Pola Elizejskie, a na nich cienie... Eunice przyszłaby z czasem do mnie i błądzilibyśmy razem po łąkach porosłych asfodelem. Znalazłbym też towarzystwo lepsze niż tu. Co za błazny! co za kuglarze, co za gmin plugawy bez smaku i poloru! Dziesięciu arbitrów elegancji nie przerobiłoby tych Trymalchionów na przyzwoitych ludzi. Na Persefonę! Mam ich dosyć!" I spostrzegł ze zdziwieniem, że już coś rozdzieliło go od tych ludzi. Znał ich przecie dobrze i wiedział przedtem, co o nich sądzić, a jednak wydali mu się teraz jacyś dalsi i godniejsi pogardy niż zwykle. Naprawdę miał ich dosyć. Lecz następnie począł zastanawiać się nad położeniem. Dzięki swej przenikliwości zrozumiał, że zguba nie grozi mu natychmiast. Nero skorzystał przecie z odpowiedniej chwili, aby wypowiedzieć kilka pięknych, podniosłych słów o przyjaźni, o przebaczeniu, i poniekąd związał się nimi. Będzie teraz musiał szukać pozorów, a nim je znajdzie, może upłynąć sporo czasu. "Przede wszystkim wyprawi igrzysko z chrześcijan - mówił sobie Petroniusz - potem dopiero pomyśli o mnie, a jeśli tak, to nie warto się tym kłopotać ni zmieniać trybu życia. Bliższe niebezpieczeństwo grozi Winicjuszowi!..." I odtąd myślał już tylko o Winicjuszu, którego postanowił ratować. Niewolnicy nieśli szybko lektykę wśród ruin, popielisk i kominów, jakimi były jeszcze zapełnione Karyny, lecz on rozkazał im biec pędem, by jak najprędzej stanąć u siebie. Winicjusz, którego insula spłonęła, mieszkał u niego i na szczęście był w domu. - Widziałeś dziś Ligię? - spytał go na wstępie Petroniusz. - Od niej wracam. - Słuchajże, co ci powiem, i nie trać czasu na pytania. Postanowiono dziś u cezara złożyć na chrześcijan winę za podpalenie Rzymu. Grozi im prześladowanie i męki. Pościg rozpocznie się lada chwila. Bierz Ligię i uciekajcie natychmiast choćby za Alpy lub do Afryki: I śpiesz się, bo z Palatynu bliżej na Zatybrze niż stąd! Winicjusz był istotnie nadto żołnierzem, by tracić czas na zbyteczne pytania. Słuchał z namarszczoną brwią, z twarzą skupioną i groźną, ale bez przerażenia. Widocznie pierwszym uczuciem, jakie budziło się w tej naturze wobec niebezpieczeństwa, była chęć walki i obrony. - Idę - rzekł. - Słowo jeszcze: weź kapsę ze złotem, weź broń i garść twoich ludzi chrześcijan. W razie potrzeby, odbij! Winicjusz był już we drzwiach atrium. - Przyślij mi wiadomość przez niewolnika - zawołał za odchodzącym Petroniusz. I pozostawszy sam, począł chodzić wzdłuż kolumn zdobiących atrium, rozmyślając nad tym, co się stanie. Wiedział, że Ligia i Linus wrócili po pożarze do dawnego domu, który, jak większa część Zatybrza, ocalał i to była okoliczność niepomyślna, inaczej bowiem niełatwo byłaby ich odnaleźć wśród tłumów. Spodziewał się jednak, że i tak nikt w Palatynie nie wie, gdzie mieszkają, a więc że w każdym razie Winicjusz uprzedzi pretorianów. Przyszło mu również na myśl, iż Tygellin, chcąc wyłowić za jednym zamachem jak największą ilość chrześcijan, musi sieć rozciągnąć na cały Rzym, to jest podzielić pretorianów na małe oddziały. Jeśli przyślą po nią nie więcej jak dziesięciu ludzi - myślał - to sam olbrzym ligijski połamie im kości, a cóż dopiero, gdy w pomoc przyjdzie mu Winicjusz. I myśląc o tym nabrał otuchy. Wprawdzie postawić zbrojny opór pretorianom było to niemal toż samo, co rozpocząć wojnę z cezarem. Petroniusz wiedział także, że jeżeli Winicjusz uchroni się przed zemstą Nerona, to zemsta ta może spaść na niego, ale niewiele o to dbał. Owszem, myśl pomieszania szyków Neronowi i Tygellinowi rozweseliła go. Postanowił nie pożałować na to ni pieniędzy, ni ludzi, że zaś Paweł z Tarsu nawrócił jeszcze w Ancjum większą część jego niewolników, przeto mógł być pewny, że w sprawie obrony chrześcijanki może liczyć na ich gotowość i poświęcenie. Wejście Eunice przerwało mu rozmyślania. Na jej widok wszystkie jego kłopoty i troski pierzchły bez śladu. Zapomniał o cezarze, o niełasce, w jaką popadł, o znikczemniałych augustianach, o pościgu grożącym chrześcijanom, o Winicjuszu i Ligii, a patrzył tylko na nią oczyma estety, rozmiłowanego w cudnych kształtach, i kochanka, dla którego z tych kształtów tchnie miłość. Ona, przybrana w przezroczą fioletową szatę, zwaną Coa vestis, przez którą przeglądało jej różane ciało, była istotnie piękna jak bóstwo. Czując się przy tym podziwianą i kochając go całą duszą, zawsze spragniona jego pieszczot, poczęła płonić się z radości, jak gdyby była nie nałożnicą, ale niewinnym dziewczęciem. - Co mi powiesz, Charyto? - rzekł Petroniusz wyciągając do niej ręce. Ona zaś chyląc ku nim swą złotą głowę odrzekła: - Panie, przyszedł Antemios ze śpiewakami i pyta, czy go zechcesz słuchać dzisiaj? - Niechaj zaczeka. Zaśpiewa nam przy obiedzie hymn do Apollina. Wokół jeszcze zgliszcza i popioły, a my będziem słuchali hymnu do Apollina! Na gaje Pafijskie! Gdy cię widzę w tej Coa vestis, zdaje mi się, że Afrodyta przesłoniła się rąbkiem nieba i stoi przede mną. - O panie! - rzekła Eunice. - Pójdź tu, Eunice, obejmij mnie ramionami i daj mi usta twoje... Kochasz ty mnie? - Nie kochałabym więcej Zeusa. To rzekłszy przycisnęła usta do jego ust, drżąc mu w ramionach ze szczęścia. Lecz po chwili Petroniusz rzekł: - A gdyby przyszło nam się rozłączyć?... Eunice spojrzała mu z przestrachem w oczy: - Jak to, panie?... - Nie lękaj się!... Bo widzisz, kto wie, czy nie będę musiał wybrać się w daleką podróż. - Weź mnie ze sobą... Lecz Petroniusz zmienił nagle przedmiot rozmowy i zapytał: - Powiedz mi, czy na trawnikach w ogrodzie są asfodele? - W ogrodzie cyprysy i trawniki pożółkły od pożaru, z mirtów opadły liście i cały ogród wygląda jak umarły. - Cały Rzym wygląda jak umarły, a wkrótce będzie prawdziwym cmentarzem. Czy wiesz, że wyjdzie edykt przeciw chrześcijanom i rozpocznie się prześladowanie, w czasie którego zginą tysiące ludzi? - Za co będą ich karali, panie? To ludzie dobrzy i cisi. - Właśnie za to. - Więc jedźmy nad morze. Twoje boskie oczy nie lubią patrzeć na krew. - Dobrze, ale tymczasem muszę się wykąpać. Przyjdź do elaeothesium namaścić mi ramiona. Na pas Kiprydy! Nigdy nie wydałaś mi się jeszcze tak piękna. Każę ci zrobić wannę w kształcie konchy, a ty będziesz w niej jak kosztowna perła... Przyjdź, Złotowłosa. I odszedł, a w godzinę później oboje w wieńcach róż i z zamglonymi oczyma spoczęli przed stołem zastawionym złotymi naczyniami. Usługiwały im pacholęta przebrane za amorów, oni zaś, popijając wino z bluszczowych kruż, słuchali hymnu do Apollina, śpiewanego przy dźwięku harf pod wodzą Antemia. Co ich mogło obchodzić, że naokół willi sterczały ze zgliszcz kominy domów i że powiewy wiatru roznosiły popioły spalonego Rzymu. Czuli się szczęśliwi i myśleli tylko o miłości, która im życie zmieniała jakby w boski sen. Lecz zanim hymn był skończony, wszedł do sali niewolnik, przełożony nad atrium. - Panie - rzekł głosem, w którym drgał niepokój - centurion z oddziałem pretorianów stoi przed bramą i z rozkazu cezara pragnie widzieć się z tobą. Śpiew i dźwięki harf ustały. Niepokój udzielił się wszystkim obecnym, albowiem cezar w stosunkach z przyjaciółmi nie posługiwał się zwykle pretorianami i przybycie ich nie wróżyło w owych czasach nic dobrego. Jeden tylko Petroniusz nie okazał najmniejszego wzruszenia i rzekł, jakby mówił człowiek, którego nudzą ciągłe wezwania: - Mogliby też dać mi spokojnie zjeść obiad. Po czym zwrócił się do przełożonego nad atrium: - Wpuść. Niewolnik zniknął za kotarą; w chwilę później dały się słyszeć ciężkie kroki i do sali wszedł znajomy Petroniuszowi setnik Aper, cały w zbroi i w żelaznym hełmie na głowie. - Szlachetny panie - rzekł - oto pismo od cezara. Petroniusz wyciągnął leniwie swą białą rękę, wziął tabliczki i rzuciwszy na nie okiem, oddał je z całym spokojem Eunice. - Będzie czytał wieczór nową pieśń z Troiki - rzekł - i wzywa mnie, bym przyszedł. - Mam tylko rozkaz oddać pismo - ozwał się setnik. - Tak. Nie będzie odpowiedzi. Ale może byś, setniku, spoczął nieco przy nas i wychylił krater wina? - Dzięki ci, szlachetny panie. Krater wina wypiję chętnie za twoje zdrowie, ale spocząć nie mogę, gdyż jestem na służbie. - Czemu to tobie oddano pismo, zamiast wysłać je przez niewolnika? - Nie wiem, panie. Może dlatego, że wysłano mnie w tę stronę w innej sprawie. - Wiem - rzekł Petroniusz - przeciw chrześcijanom. - Tak jest, panie. - Czy pościg dawno rozpoczęty? - Niektóre oddziały wysłano na Zatybrze jeszcze przed południem. To rzekłszy setnik strząsnął z czaszy nieco wina na cześć Marsa, następnie wychylił ją i rzekł: - Niechaj bogowie dadzą ci, panie, czego zapragniesz. - Weź i ten krater - rzekł Petroniusz. Po czym dał znak Antemiosowi, by kończył hymn do Apollina. "Miedzianobrody poczyna igrać ze mną i z Winicjuszem - mówił sobie, gdy harfy ozwały się na nowo. - Odgaduję zamiar! Chciał mnie przerazić przysyłając wezwanie przez centuriona. Będą się wieczór wypytywali setnika, w jaki sposób go przyjąłem. Nie, nie! Nie ucieszysz się zbytnio, złośliwa i okrutna kukło. Wiem, że urazy nie zapomnisz, wiem, że zguba mnie nie minie, ale jeśli myślisz, że będę ci patrzył błagalnie w oczy, że zobaczysz na mojej twarzy strach i pokorę, to się mylisz." - Cezar pisze, panie: "Przyjdźcie, jeśli macie ochotę" - rzekła Eunice. - Czy pójdziesz? - Jestem w wyśmienitym usposobieniu i mogę słuchać nawet jego wierszy - odpowiedział Petroniusz - więc pójdę, tym bardziej że Winicjusz pójść nie może. Jakoż po skończonym obiedzie i po zwykłej przechadzce oddał się w ręce niewolnic trefiących włosy i niewolnic układających fałdy, a w godzinę później, piękny jak bożek, kazał się zanieść na Palatyn. Godzina była późna, wieczór cichy, ciepły, księżyc świecił tak mocno, że lampadarii, idący przed lektyką, pogasili pochodnie. Po ulicach i wśród rumowisk snuły się podpite winem gromady ludzi, przybrane w bluszcze i wiciokrzew, niosące w rękach gałązki mirtu i lauru, których dostarczyły ogrody cezara. Obfitość zboża i nadzieja wielkich igrzysk napełniała wesołością serca ludzi. Gdzieniegdzie śpiewano pieśni wielbiące "boską noc" i miłość, gdzieniegdzie tańczono przy świetle księżyca; kilkakrotnie niewolnicy musieli wołać o miejsce dla lektyki "szlachetnego Petroniusza" i wówczas tłum rozsuwał się wydając okrzyki na cześć swego ulubieńca. On zaś rozmyślał o Winicjuszu i dziwił się, że nie ma od niego żadnej wieści. Był epikurejczykiem i egoistą, ale przestając to z Pawłem z Tarsu, to z Winicjuszem i słysząc codziennie o chrześcijanach zmienił się nieco, choć sam o tym nie wiedział. Powiał na niego od nich jakiś wiatr, który rzucił w jego duszę nieznane ziarnka. Poza własną osobą poczęli go zajmować inni ludzie, do Winicjusza był zresztą zawsze przywiązany, gdyż w dzieciństwie kochał mocno jego matkę, a swoją siostrę, obecnie zaś wziąwszy udział w jego sprawach patrzył na nie jeszcze z takim zajęciem, jakby patrzył na jakąś tragedię. Nie tracił nadziei, że Winicjusz uprzedził pretorianów i uciekł z Ligią lub w ostateczności, że ją odbił. Lecz wolałby był mieć pewność, gdyż przewidywał, że może przyjdzie odpowiadać mu na rozmaite pytania, na które lepiej było być przygotowanym. Stanąwszy przed domem Tyberiusza, wysiadł z lektyki i po chwili wszedł do atrium, napełnionego już augustianami. Wczorajsi przyjaciele, jakkolwiek dziwiło ich, że został zaproszony, odsuwali się jeszcze od niego, lecz on posuwał się wśród nich, piękny, swobodny, niedbały i tak pewny siebie, jakby sam mógł łaski rozdawać. Niektórzy też widząc go zaniepokoili się w duszy, czy nie za wcześnie było okazywać mu obojętność. Cezar udawał jednak, że go nie widzi, i nie odpowiedział na jego ukłon udając zajętego rozmową. Natomiast Tygellin zbliżył się i rzekł: - Dobry wieczór, arbitrze elegancji. Czy zawsze jeszcze twierdzisz, że nie chrześcijanie Rzym spalili? A Petroniusz wzruszył ramionami i klepiąc go po łopatce jak wyzwoleńca odpowiedział: - Ty wiesz tak dobrze jak ja, co o tym mniemać. - Nie śmiem porównać się z twoją mądrością. - I poniekąd masz słuszność, bo w takim razie, gdy oto cezar przeczyta nam nową pieśń z Troiki, musiałbyś, zamiast krzyczeć jak paw, wypowiedzieć jakieś zdanie dorzeczne. Tygellin zagryzł wargi. Nie był on zbyt rad, iż cezer postanowił wygłosić dziś nową pieśń, albowiem otwierało to pole, na którym nie mógł współzawodniczyć z Petroniuszem. Jakoż w czasie wygłaszania Nero mimo woli, skutkiem dawnego przyzwyczajenia, zwracał oczy na Petroniusza, pilnie bacząc, co w jego twarzy wyczyta. Ów zaś słuchał podnosząc w górę brwi, miejscami potakując, miejscami natężając uwagę, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy dobrze słyszał. I następnie to chwalił, to przyganiał, wymagając poprawek lub wypolerowania niektórych wierszy. Sam Nero czuł, że innym w wygórowanych pochwałach chodzi tylko o własne osoby, ten jeden zaś tylko zajmuje się poezją dla samej poezji, jeden się zna i jeśli coś pochwali, to można być pewnym, że wiersze są godne pochwały. Powoli też począł z nim rozprawiać, spierać się, a gdy wreszcie Petroniusz podał w wątpliwość trafność pewnego wyrażenia, rzekł mu: - Zobaczysz w ostatniej pieśni, dlaczegom go użył. "Ach! - pomyślał Petroniusz. - Więc doczekam ostatniej pieśni." Niejeden zaś, słysząc to, mówił sobie w duchu: "Biada mi! Petroniusz mając przed sobą czas może wrócić ,do łask i obalić nawet Tygellina." I poczęto znów zbliżać się do niego. Lecz koniec wieczoru mniej był szczęśliwy, cezar bowiem, w chwili gdy Petroniusz go żegnał, zapytał nagle ze zmrużonymi oczyma i twarzą zarazem złośliwą i uradowaną: - A Winicjusz czemu nie przyszedł? Gdyby Petroniusz był pewien, że Winicjusz z Ligią są już za bramami miasta, byłby odrzekł: "Ożenił się z twego pozwolenia i wyjechał." Lecz widząc dziwny uśmiech Nerona odrzekł: - Twoje wezwanie, boski, nie znalazło go w domu. - Powiedz mu, że rad go ujrzę - odpowiedział Nero - i powiedz mu ode mnie, by nie opuszczał igrzysk, na których wystąpią chrześcijanie. Petroniusza zaniepokoiły te słowa, wydało mu się bowiem, że odnoszą się wprost do Ligii. Siadłszy w lektykę kazał się nieść do domu jeszcze prędzej niż rano. Nie było to jednak rzeczą łatwą. Przed domem Tyberiusza stał tłum gęsty i zgiełkliwy, pijany jak poprzednio, lecz nie rozśpiewany i nie tańczący, ale jakby wzburzony. Z dala dochodziły jakieś okrzyki, których Petroniusz nie umiał od razu zrozumieć, ale które potężniały, rosły, aż wreszcie zmieniły się w jeden dziki wrzask: - Chrześcijanie dla lwów! Kwietne lektyki dworaków posuwały się wśród wyjącej tłuszczy. Z głębi spalonych ulic nadbiegały coraz nowe gromady, które zasłyszawszy okrzyk poczynały go powtarzać. Podawano sobie z ust do ust wieść, że pościg trwa już od południa, że schwytano już mnóstwo podpalaczy, i wkrótce po nowo wytkniętych i starych ulicach, po zaułkach, leżących w gruzach, naokół Palatynu, po wszystkich wzgórzach i ogrodach rozlegały się, jak długi i szeroki Rzym, coraz wścieklejsze wrzaski: - Chrześcijanie dla lwów! - Trzoda! - powtarzał z pogardą Petroniusz. - Lud godny cezara. I począł myśleć, że taki świat, oparty na przemocy, na okrucieństwie, o którym nawet barbarzyńcy nie mieli żadnego pojęcia, na zbrodniach i szalonej rozpuście, nie może się jednak ostać. Rzym był panem świata, ale i wrzodem świata. Wiało od niego trupią wonią. Na zgniłe życie padał cień śmierci. Nieraz mówiono o tym nawet między augustianami, ale Petroniuszowi nigdy nie stanęła wyraźniej przed oczyma ta prawda, że ów uwieńczony wóz, na którym w postaci tryumfatora stoi Rzym, wlokąc za sobą spętaną trzodę narodów, idzie do przepaści. Życie światowładnego grodu wydało mu się jakimś błazeńskim korowodem i jakąś orgią, która jednak musi się skończyć. Rozumiał teraz, że jedni tylko chrześcijanie mają jakieś nowe podstawy życia, ale sądził, że wkrótce nie pozostanie z chrześcijan ślad żaden. A wówczas co? Błazeński korowód pójdzie dalej pod wodzą Nerona, a jeśli Nero minie, znajdzie się drugi taki sam lub gorszy, bo wobec takiego ludu i takich patrycjuszów nie ma żadnego powodu, by znalazł się ktoś lepszy. Będzie nowa orgia, a w dodatku coraz plugawsza i szpetniejsza. Orgia zaś nie może trwać wiecznie i trzeba po niej pójść spać choćby z samego wyczerpania. Myśląc o tym Petroniusz sam czuł się ogromnie zmęczony. Czy warto żyć i to żyć w niepewności jutra po to tylko, by patrzeć na podobny porządek świata? Geniusz śmierci nie jest przecie mniej piękny niż geniusz snu i ma także skrzydła u ramion. Lektyka zatrzymała się przed drzwiami domu, które czujny odźwierny w tej samej chwili otworzył. - Czy szlachetny Winicjusz powrócił? - zapytał go Petroniusz. - Przed chwilą, panie - odpowiedział niewolnik. "A zatem jej nie odbił!" - pomyślał Petroniusz. I zrzuciwszy togę wbiegł do atrium. Winicjusz siedział na trójnogu, z głową pochyloną niemal do kolan i z rękami na głowie, lecz na odgłos kroków podniósł swą skamieniałą twarz, w której tylko oczy świeciły gorączkowo. - Przybyłeś za późno? - spytał Petroniusz. - Tak jest. Uwięziono ją przed południem. Nastała chwila milczenia. - Widziałeś ją? - Tak. - Gdzie jest? - W więzieniu Mamertyńskim. Petroniusz wzdrygnął się i począł patrzeć na Winicjusza pytającym wzrokiem. Ten zaś zrozumiał. - Nie - rzekł. - Nie wtrącono jej do Tullianum i ani nawet do środkowego więzienia. Przepłaciłem stróża, aby odstąpił jej swą izbę. Ursus położył się w progu i czuwa nad nią. - Czemu Ursus jej nie obronił? - Przysłano pięćdziesięciu pretorianów. Zresztą Linus mu zabronił. - A Linus? - Linus umiera. Dlatego nie wzięto go. - Co zamierzasz? - Uratować ją lub umrzeć z nią razem. I ja wierzę w Chrystusa. Winicjusz mówił niby spokojnie, ale w jego głosie było coś tak rozdzierającego, że serce Petroniusza zadrgało szczerą litością. - Ja cię pojmuję - rzekł - ale jak ją chcesz ratować? - Przepłaciłem stróżów naprzód dlatego, by ratować ją od zniewag, a po wtóre, by nie przeszkadzali jej w ucieczce. - Kiedy to ma nastąpić? - Odpowiedzieli, że nie mogą wydać mi jej natychmiast, albowiem boją się odpowiedzialności. Gdy więzienia napełnią się mnóstwem ludzi i gdy straci się rachunek więźniów, wówczas mi ją oddadzą. Ale to ostateczność! Pierwej ty ratuj ją i mnie! Jesteś przyjacielem cezara. On sam mi ją oddał. Idź do niego i ratuj mnie! Petroniusz, zamiast odpowiedzieć, zawołał niewolnika i rozkazawszy mu przynieść dwa ciemne płaszcze i dwa miecze, zwrócił się do Winicjusza. - Po drodze ci odpowiem - rzekł. - Tymczasem weź płaszcz, weź broń i pójdźmy do więzienia. Tam daj stróżom sto tysięcy sestercyj, daj dwakroć i pięćkroć więcej, byle wypuścili Ligię natychmiast. Inaczej będzie za późno. - Pójdźmy - rzekł Winicjusz. I po chwili obaj znaleźli się na ulicy. - A teraz słuchaj mnie - rzekł Petroniusz. - Nie chciałem tracić czasu. Jestem od dziś w niełasce. Moje własne życie wisi na włosku i dlatego nie mogę nic wskórać u cezara. Gorzej! Mam pewność, że postąpi wbrew mojej prośbie. Gdyby nie to, czyż byłbym ci radził, byś uciekał z Ligią lub odbił ją? Przecie gdybyś ty zdołał ujść, gniew cezara zwróciłby się na mnie. Ale on prędzej by dziś uczynił coś na twoją prośbę niż na moją. Nie licz jednak na to. Wydobądź ją z więzienia i uciekaj! Nic więcej ci nie pozostaje. Gdy się to nie uda, wówczas będzie czas na inne sposoby. Tymczasem wiedz, że Ligię uwięziono nie tylko za wiarę w Chrystusa. Ją i ciebie ściga gniew Poppei. Czy ty pamiętasz, żeś obraził Augustę, żeś ją odrzucił? Ona zaś wie, żeś ją odrzucił dla Ligii, którą i tak znienawidziła od pierwszego rzutu oka. Wszakże już i poprzednio usiłowała ją zgubić przypisując jej czarom śmierć swego dziecka. W tym, co się stało, jest ręka Poppei! Czymże wytłumaczysz, że Ligia została pierwsza uwięziona? Kto mógł wskazać dom Linusa? A ja ci mówię, że szpiegowano ją od dawna! Wiem, że ci rozdzieram duszę i odejmuję resztę nadziei, ale mówię ci to umyślnie dlatego, że jeśli jej nie uwolnisz, zanim nie wpadną na myśl, iż będziesz próbował, to zginiecie oboje. - Tak jest! Rozumiem! - odrzekł głucho Winicjusz. Ulice z powodu późnej godziny były puste, jednak dalszą rozmowę przerwał im idący z przeciwka spity gladiator, który zatoczył się na Petroniusza tak, iż wsparł się dłonią na jego ramieniu, oblewając mu twarz przesiąkniętym winem oddechem i wrzeszcząc ochrypłym głosem: - Chrześcijanie dla Lwów! - Mirmilonie - ozwał się spokojnie Petroniusz - posłuchaj dobrej rady i ruszaj w swoją drogę. Wtem pijany schwycił go i drugą ręką za ramię: - Krzycz wraz ze mną, inaczej skręcę ci kark: chrześcijanie dla lwów! Lecz nerwy Petroniusza miały już dosyć tych wrzasków. Od chwili wyjścia z Palatynu dusiły go one jak zmora i rozdzierały mu uszy, więc gdy ujrzał przy tym wzniesioną nad sobą pięść olbrzyma, wyczerpała się miara jego cierpliwości. - Przyjacielu - rzekł - cuchniesz winem i zawadzasz mi. I tak mówiąc wbił mu w pierś aż po rękojeść krótki mieczyk, w który uzbroił się wychodząc z domu, po czym wziąwszy pod rękę Winicjusza mówił dalej, jak gdyby nic nie zaszło: - Cezar rzekł mi dziś: "Powiedz ode mnie Winicjuszowi, żeby był na igrzyskach, na których wystąpią chrześcijanie." Czy rozumiesz, co to znaczy? Oto chcą sobie wyprawić widowisko z twego bólu. To rzecz ułożona. Może dlatego nie uwięziono dotąd ciebie i mnie. Jeśli jej nie zdołasz natychmiast wydobyć, wówczas... nie wiem!... Może Akte wstawi się za tobą, lecz czy co wskóra?... Twoje ziemie sycylijskie mogłyby także skusić Tygellina. Próbuj. - Oddam mu wszystko, co posiadam - odpowiedział Winicjusz. Z Kasyn na Forum nie było zbyt daleko, wkrótce więc doszli. Noc już poczęła blednąć i mury zamku wychylały się wyraźnie z cienia. Nagle, gdy skręcili ku Mamertyńskiemu więzieniu, Petroniusz stanął i rzekł: - Pretorianie!... Za późno? Jakoż więzienie otaczał podwójny szereg żołnierzy. Brzask srebrzył żelazne ich hełmy i ostrza włóczni. Twarz Winicjusza stała się blada jak marmur. - Pójdźmy - rzekł. Po chwili stanęli przed szeregiem. Petroniusz, który obdarzony niezwykłą pamięcią, znał nie tylko starszyznę, ale wszystkich niemal żołnierzy pretorii, wnet ujrzał znajomego sobie dowódcę kohorty i skinął na niego. - A co to, Nigrze? - rzekł. - Kazano wam pilnować więzienia? - Tak jest, szlachetny Petroniuszu. Prefekt obawiał się, by nie próbowano odbić podpalaczy. - Czy macie rozkaz nie wpuszczać nikogo? - spytał Winicjusz. - Nie, panie. Znajomi będą odwiedzali uwięzionych, i w ten sposób wyłapiemy więcej chrześcijan. - Zatem mnie wpuść - rzekł Winicjusz. I ścisnąwszy dłoń Petroniusza rzekł mu: - Zobacz Akte, a ja przyjdę dowiedzieć się, jaką ci dała odpowiedź. - Przyjdź - odpowiedział Petroniusz. W tej chwili pod ziemią i za grubymi murami ozwało się śpiewanie. Pieśń, zrazu głucha i stłumiona, rosła coraz bardziej. Głosy męskie, kobiece i dziecinne łączyły się w jeden zgodny chór. Całe więzienie poczęło w ciszy świtania śpiewać jak harfa. Lecz nie były to głosy żałości ni rozpaczy. Owszem, brzmiała w nich radość i tryumf. Żołnierze spojrzeli na siebie ze zdumieniem. Na niebie zjawiły się pierwsze złote i różowe blaski jutrzni. góra strony Quo vadis 51